Jennifer Saunders
Jennifer Saunders Full Name Jennifer Saunders Nickname None Alias None Status Deceased Race Human Age Adult Birthday Unknown Hair Color Blonde Eye Color Blue Origin Unknown Occupation Unknown Family Chloe Saunders (Daughter) Steve Saunders (Husband) Lauren Fellows (Sister) Ben Fellows (Brother) First Appearance The Summoning Mentioned in Divided Was the wife of Steve Saunders and mother of Chloe Saunders. Who is deceased though is mentioned several times. In The Awakening and The Reckoning, she is seen as an ghost. She is the sister of Lauren Fellows and the twin sister of Ben Fellows, who is also deceased and was the Fellows family's only necromancer. Personality & Interests She fell in love with Steve Saunders and even though her sister tried discouraging of it- never stopped loving him. She was desperate for a child, but scared of the outcome because of the death of her older brother, Ben Fellows. Jennifer's appearance is much like her younger sisters- long strawberry blonde curls. She looked so much like Lauren, that Chloe was unable to distinguish between the two the night she thought she had seen her Aunt Lauren's ghost. Every time Chloe would go to sleep Jennifer would sing "Daydream Believer" by the Monkees who was the first ever boy band. History Jennifer is Chloe's mom and Lauren's sister. She was killed by a hit-and-run when Chloe was young. Jennifer wanted to have a baby, but feared that any child she had would suffer the same fate as her brother, Ben, who was driven crazy by his powers and committed suicide (though it's possible he was driven to his death by ghosts). Thinking that the Edison Group would take away these elements that scared and consumed necromancers, she agreed to allow them to experiment on her baby(in the womb). However, it was proven wrong when Chloe was just a child and started seeing ghosts even though she had not come to age enough to do it. She was the one who gave Chloe her necklace saying that it would take away the boogeymen and for a while it worked. Chloe alludes to several memories during the book with her mother of running down the stairs with her every morning and loving on her. Even though Chloe sees a ghost in the forest while being attacked by what they thought was the Edison Group, Chloe sees a figure that Chloe at first identifies as her aunt that leads her to safety. While trying to call Liz and Dr. Banks in the basement, Chloe ends up calling her mother who is unable to communicate with her. Derek reveals that necromancers are not allowed to contact blood relatives when they are dead. However, Chloe is strong enough to be warned by her mother to not call Royce or Dr. Banks as well as that the group they saw in the forest was not the Edison Group but Andrew and the other adults they are staying with at the time. Chloe realizes that the ghost she saw in the forest was not her aunt, but her mother who had been watching over her the whole time. Jennifer Jennifer Jennifer